User talk:DeeeFoo
Welcome DeeeFoo :海賊☠姫 (talk) 07:00, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Ignoring IGR 19:36, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Re:Anime and Manga We use whichever image is considered the best in each scenario. Anime has color, but often lacks quality, details or effects, and can't do multiple panels at once. So in cases where those are significant factors, manga is usually preferred. If people have a disagreement about the images, then we resolve it with a talk page discussion. 03:55, January 2, 2016 (UTC) re:Japanese vs English names? Because One Piece's origin is Japanese, we want to keep it authentic as much as possible. Using official dubs does take away the authenticity, and their translations are sometimes incorrect (such as their mistaking Shiliew's name and without changing it after it has been romanized). They don't directly translate things, rather they modify it at times (such as Amande's epithet changed from "Demon Lady" to "Mad Moiselle"). 02:02, February 16, 2018 (UTC) We had a discussion for Seastone and in the end, we voted "Seastone" over "Kairoseki". "Devil Fruit" is just like a description of the general concept, like "Pirate" (we don't change it to "Kaizoku"). Usually, we keep it in Japanese for more of techniques ("Oni Giri", "Shigan", etc.). When in doubt, however, we usually use discussions to clear it out, and then choose usually via polls. Don't remember how Seastone got more popularity over Kairoseki. 23:52, April 3, 2018 (UTC) Translations They use Zolo still. Also both are clearly localized especially the Pekoms lined. We use literal translations since those are the most correct. SeaTerror (talk) 16:46, January 12, 2019 (UTC) Talk pages are better for this stuff. It doesn't matter if they convey the same meaning. One translation is more accurate than the other. If we went by what Viz did entirely then we would also have articles named wrong such as names being translated like Nekomamushi SeaTerror (talk) 07:57, January 14, 2019 (UTC) It's a name. Names do not get translated. Otherwise people in general would be known as their literal meanings not the actual name. I wouldn't be able to something like that. It's just a translation vs a localization. SeaTerror (talk) 18:54, January 15, 2019 (UTC) User:Klobis Would be the best one for this since he's actually Japanese. SeaTerror (talk) 20:35, January 15, 2019 (UTC) He responded on his own talk page. SeaTerror (talk) 20:51, January 31, 2019 (UTC) re: Official translation vs fan translation *"In this world... There are many horrible things that you do not want to see." *"The world of men ... is full of filthy things not worth layin' eyes upon." The original Japanese text does not contain the words equivalent for "world of men" and "worth layin' eyes upon". I’m afraid that I can’t help you much since I'm not a professional translator. --Klobis (talk) 04:33, February 3, 2019 (UTC) To put it simply, it is a matter of personal preference. What I said before is I prefer word-for-word translation on this dialogue. --Klobis (talk) 03:12, February 6, 2019 (UTC)